


As Fate Would Have It

by milesabovepeter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Nancy Drew meets Eloise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Alya and Chloé were the best of friends. In a feat surprising of children, the two had brought down a criminal enterprise running out of Chloé's home. When the leader of the ring escapes, the two must rely on each other (and maybe get a little lucky/unlucky) to get through the experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a Alya/Chloé fic! this isn't going to get too deep I don't think, but I hope you enjoy it!

Their friendship started out much like a Disney sitcom. Her mother started working at the hotel when she was 6, her first visit also being her first meeting with the owner’s daughter. The young girl’s silk like blonde hair was pulled back into a twin-tails, icy blue eyes sparking with mischief and a smile to match. Alya didn’t like her one bit.

Then, as fate would have it, hijinks ensued soon after. Between her own inquisitive nature and aspirations to be a journalist (even at that age) and Chloé’s own nosiness, the two girls had stumbled upon an illegal act. It was amazing how two meddling kids could unravel and entire crime ring running out of a premiere lodge. And so the two were inseparable after that, hand in hand as they ran the halls and escaped trouble.

Then things fell apart.

It was two things really. First being that Alya realized that she liked girls as much as she liked boys. This lead to her realizing that she was in love with Chloé. Scared and confused at the age of 8, she started to drift away from her dear friend. Now Chloé as Alya had known her had been a little spoiled and demanding, as expected for a girl raised with everything, but also very quiet and self preserved. She didn't open herself to many people unless she found a kindred spirit like Alya or Adrien.

So the second was unbeknownst to Alya, but Chloé was hurt and upset beyond repair. She had been cut off from one of her few friends for no explainable reason. The same as with her mother. Sure Alya's mother had told her that "Alya need to get ready for school" or "visiting family." But she knew lies when she saw them for her father was also a politician. The young girl had thought she was at fault, that she had done something wrong to push Alya away.

This brought out the girl that everyone would despise. And so when the two crossed paths when they were 10, it was like they didn't even know each other.

Alya had gotten closer to Nino who had instantly became her best friend and then she had gotten lucky to befriend a strange but sweet girl named Marinette. Other than Adrien, Chloé was able to charm a lonely girl named Sabrina to her side (though she had a sneaking suspicion that her father had paired them together seeing as Sabrina's father was a police officer).

Every now and then a glance would be thrown but their eyes never locked due to timing. The lines were drawn, the die was casts, and they could never go back to how they were. Not with fear and pain blocking the way to any sort of apology and explanation to what pulled them apart.

Fate would have it's way again.   
  
Alya had never given up her dreams of being a journalistic, her Ladyblog evidence of this. She had news alerts to all sorts of things, most of them connected to Ladybug and Chat Noir, but every now and then something would catch her eye. While she waited in the dining room for her mother, foot tapping impatiently and hoping to avoid Chloé, she played the news on her phone

"--be on the look out. Criminal mastermind, Lucas Volder, has escaped the maximum security prison. Several years ago, his operation in the Le Grande Paris was shut down. Volder was charged with several crimes ranging from theft to murder."

"H-he's out?"

Alya turned off the app with slight jump, looking up to find Chloé standing a few feet away from her. The blonde looked a lot like the girl Alya had known in that moment, her blue eyes wide with fear and surprise. How had she not heard her approach? What could she even say as a comfort?

It turned out she didn't have to say anything as Chloé closed the gap between them. Slender arms from the taller girl wrapped around her neck as she was pulled in close.

"It'll be okay. We caught him once, so we'll do it again, right? Just don't cry..."

Alya wasn't--she touched her face and yeah their were tears running down her face. Why hadn't she even noticed her own tears?

Alya broke down, her legs given at that moment as the fear from the memories came back. Chloé went down with her, running a hand through Alya's red locks with a display of sympathy and comfort Alya forgot she could display. It felt like she had her friend back, if only for this moment. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé gives some comfort and Alya strikes a deal.

It wasn't by accident that Chloé just happened to be entering the empty dining hall that Alya was in. Immediately after they had became friends she had set it up so that way someone would alert her that Alya was in the hotel. She hadn't thought to cancel the order even after they had drifted apart. Besides when she had realized what was happening, Chloé had tried to stop it, to talk to her best friend about why she was avoiding her. But no matter when the staff had alerted her of Alya's presence, she had always been to slow and her friend had already left.  

Chloé had always meant to talk to her even as the years passed and they grew further apart. School wasn't the proper place nor time to have heartfelt talks and she had a reputation to uphold at this point. But like earlier, she always seemed to miss Alya when she visited or she was with Marinette.

For a while she had been frustrated that their timing was always out of sync. And then she started doing what she did best: manipulating things to fit her life and time.

Not that it was like Chloé had gone out of her way to tail Alya and figure out her schedule. Or ask Chef Césaire to ask specifically what day Alya was most likely to visit the hotel. Or make sure that her father didn't have any guests in the restaurant on said day and at said time.  

That would be ridiculous.

Her plan had worked though (as if there was any doubt) but the recent news had changed the outcome. It wasn't that Chloé minded that she was all but cradling the girl, but just feeling the usually out going blogger tremble really made her nervous. She hadn't seen Alya this shaken up except for the night the arrest were made.

Years ago, she had watched her best friend put on a bravado well beyond her years as the police carried away the criminals they had caught. She had even done small interview about their detective work and how they solved the case. Chloé recalled that the fake smile had immediately crumbled the second they were in her room. Alya had been a terrible mess of nerves and tears. Eventually they had both fallen asleep, two young and traumatized girls cuddling with each other in comfort.

She also remembered how she refused Alya going home while the trials were in process a few years later. Safe with the hotel security and police on every floor, Chloé had argued. They even shared the same bed like they had (though that was also when Chloe had needed a larger bed to fit them both). It was not too long after that Alya stopped hanging around her and Chloé began too push all of her affections on Adrien before eventually finding Sabrina.

"Come on, Alya, get up." Chloé said softly. She rose and brought the girl with her, moving towards an empty chair. Alya sniffled a bit before rubbing her eyes of non-existent tears. Chloé got her knees, thanking God that she was wearing last years capris and not her brand new ones, right before Alya and cupped her face with both hands. Hazel--almost orange--eyes met her blue ones. What could Chloé even say to her that might calm down? Sure she had some influence as the mayor's daughter but if nothing else she was a bigger target. It's not like she could---

"Stay with me."

What.

"What?" Chloé blinked and the scared girl from a moment before had vanished. Now before her was that same fire and sass she dealt with in class. A look that hadn't changed in all those years.

"You heard me, girl. You've got a big enough target on your back now that you're a politician's daughter, so I don't think we should make it bigger. It's less likely he'll check my home and it'll be easier to protect. What do you say?"

Chloé opened her mouth to speak and turn down the offer. She closed it after beat and gave some thought to the prospect.

"Let me check in with my father first."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set into motion (literally).

All it took for Mr. Bourgeois to agree was some pouting from his daughter, the thought that Chloé had come up with the idea, and a block wide police protection full of plain clothes cops. Once that was agreed upon Chloé pulled Alya up to her room to start figuring out what to pack. When Chloé had finished she had almost article of clothing she owned (which had come to about 17 different suitcases).

Alya shook her head as she watched the blonde scramble.

"You always try to go too big."

"Okay but Alya what if I need everything?

Alya got up from her perch, gently put her hands on the blonde girl's waist, and set her aside. Chloé huffed and crossed her arms but said nothing as she watched the redhead work. In what seemed like seconds Alya had deconstructed the massive line of suitcases into 3 compact ones.

"How did you do that?" Chloé asked, genuinely impressed. Alya grinned as she turned around.

"When you have several siblings and need to leave the house at the earliest convenience, you pick up a few things."

Alya grabbed two of them, Chloé begrudingly taking her third one ("Nobody is going to carry your bags into my house so you might as well get used to it now.") as they exited the large room and headed to the ground floor.

Alya's father, a carpenter, picked them up just outside the lobby in a van. Chloé bit her tongue as she climbed into the vehicle.

"Hello, Papa!" Alya said, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek before settling herself back into the seat. The man grinned, looking behind him.

"Ah so this is the infamous Chloé. You know my daughter here--"

"Papa, no!" Alya cried out suddenly, her cheeks turning as red as her hair.

Chloé blinked twice, confused by what was even going on. Mr. Césaire merely chuckled and checked his surroundings before pulling off.

"Why am I infamous?" Chloé whispered to the girl beside her who's blush seem to deepen.

"D-don't worry about it, girl, it's all good!" 


End file.
